The invention relates to the selection of information within an electronic document, and more particularly to selecting information when the information is actively selected in a first direction and deselecting information when information is actively selected in a second direction.
The widespread acceptance of modern word processing and graphics systems has increased the demand for electronic document manipulation features. One common and even expected feature on word processing packages and other software applications is the ability to select regions of an electronic document. The selected region may be then processed by functions such as copy to a buffer, print or cut.
In current applications, selection is generally performed by initiating a select function, manipulating a position indicator, and terminating the select function. The initiation and termination of the select function can be accomplished by a number of techniques, including keystroke input and mouse input. When the electronic document is text-based, then the common convention is to indicate a live end and an anchor end. The location at which the select function was initiated serves as the anchor end, while the location at which the select function was terminated serves as the live end. All text between the anchor end and the live end are selected. Once a region has been selected, limited manipulation of the selected region is available.
In word processing technologies, for example, one limitation is that the actual selection of the region of the document which the user wishes to select is not convenient. Specifically, in known word processing applications the user must first place a positional indicator, such as a cursor, at the beginning of a region of text he or she wishes to select, initiate the select function such as by clicking a mouse, and then move to the intended end of the selected region. However, if the user wishes to process noncontiguous regions of information, the user must select each of the noncontiguous regions separately. Other drawbacks exist. More convenient, intuitive and faster technology for manipulating textual information is desirable.
The invention overcoming these and other problems in the art relates to a system and method for processing target information within an electronic document which permits a user to select target information regions and deselect separating information regions of an electronic document in one continuous operation. The target information is the information that is to be selected and processed by a particular computer function. In a preferred embodiment, the invention achieves this processing flexibility in part by a method that selects text when a cursor is operated in one direction and deselects text when a cursor is operated in another direction.
An object of the invention is to provide a system and method that allows users to process target information when the target information regions are noncontiguous without having to select and process each of the noncontiguous target information regions separately.
Another object of the invention is to increase user efficiency by selecting text when a positional indicator is manipulated in one direction and deselecting text when a positional indicator is manipulated in a second direction.
An object of the invention is to provide a system and method that allows users to process target graphical information, in which movements of a positional indicator in one direction will serve to select the associated graphical information whereas movements of a positional indicator in another direction will serve to deselect the associated graphical information. In all embodiments, selected information can be modified without the loss of the original selected text.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method that permits a user to make a first selection, perform a process, and then make further modifications to the first selection.